The present invention relates to an improved solar heater, and particularly to a simple, low cost flat plate type solar energy collector suitable for, among other things, heating water for residential use.
A variety of solar energy collectors have been developed. Some types require the working fluid to flow over the outer surface of a heat absorbing material; others require the use of ducts and metal collector plates; still others are based on heat pipe technology requiring numerous heating tubes containing the working fluid. Frequently the working fluids are "exotic" types and do not include water.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of prior type devices by using an open cell material as the working fluid carrier, which is in contact with the collector surface.